Hotties From History
The Hotties From History section began roughly around the time The Bugle reached double digits, and has become a major aspect of both the show and global pop culture since its debut. History For several consecutive weeks, Andy had been mentioning his attraction to Florence Nightingale with progressively lewd language, culminating with John calling Andy out regarding the comments, in an attempt to silence them. Instead it provoked Andy into encouraging listeners to e-mail in other historical figures to whom they were attracted. Hotties From History was born. John was initially against the idea, but after watching the slideshow of the nominations Andy had placed into the Bugle blog, he declared that he had become a 'total convert'. The ground rules for the contest are only that the nominee have been dead for roughly half a century; otherwise it would be creepy. At the end of each month, Andy announces the male and female nominations with the most votes; crowning them Mr. and Ms. (Month). The Hotties Calander: 2009 On 14 February 2009, The Bugle releaced the long sought Calander featuring Hotties from History, just in time for the end of the second month. The calander (which may be viewed here) features 12 individuals chosen from all the Hotties submitted by Buglers. The winners are as follows: *January- Florence Nightingale *February- Tycho Brahe *March- Boudica *April- Joanna the Mad *May- Ivan the Terrible *June- Marie Curie *July- Joan of Arc *August- Adam & Eve *September- Ghengis Khan *October- Hypatia of Alexandria *November- Lord Byron *December- The English Channel The Bugle Slideshow The Bugle set up a slideshow to keep track of notable nominations and build, month by month, the final calander. But Bugle staff often forgot to update the slideshow month to month, and for much of the year of 2008 the slideshow stated that it had been updated 16 April (even after the slideshow had been changed after this date). It has since been replaced by the Hotties Calander. Unnominated Hotties The slide show also included several hotties that were not been featured in any issues nor on the final calander. These may have been nominations from buglers that weren't read out on the show. *Mary "Mother" Jones, famous member of the American Temperance Movement at the begining of the 20th century. (since removed) *Jane Seymour, one of Henry VIII's many wifes. (since removed) *Sarah, the bibical wife of Abraham (since removed) *St. George, Patron Saint of England (added since orginal 16 April 2008 update) Rules for Nominations * They must have been dead long enough to "not be creepy." * They should be human. (Not always the case) ;or * The nomination is good enough to overturn the aforementioned rules. Nominations Nominations Of Note *Joanna the Mad *Tiresias (for both Mr. and Mrs.) *Johannes Kepler *the Toba Eruption (see Volcano Porn) *Marie Curie, who has been nominated twice Full List Of Nominations Note: "•" designates the Hottie that is depicted in issues where multiple Hotties appear. Category:Sections of the Bugle